Gloria Ghost
by Purple Mystic
Summary: Tucker and Jazz's daughter had an accident with Vlad, gettin ghost powers. now 15, an old portal activated, she was sent to the year 2005! Now, the portal is broke! Now it's time to get back and get home, and stop her double...DxS TxJ
1. My Stupid Double

**Gloria Ghost**

Chapter 1: My Stupid Double

The Purple Mystic: WOO HOOO!!! FINALLY RE-DONE!! **REVIEW, DARNIT!!!**

**Summary:**  
Tucker and Jazz's daughter had an accident with Vlad, getting ghost powers. Age 15, an old portal activated by her double, and she was sent to the year 2005! Thanks to her double, the portal is broke! Now it's time to learn why she's here, get the portal fixed, and to stop her double's plan... TxJ DxS

This SHOULD be bettah than the first. Longer chapters, easy-to-read paragraphs, dah works.

**I am still Tucker's cousin! MUAH! ;) **

I own NOTNUH. Let's leave it like that.

_This in thinking, duh!  
"This is talking"_  
**This shows EMOTION or (place)  
_THIS SHOWS THAT THE CHARACTER IS SCREWED._**

**My Stupid Double**

0-0-0-0-0

_This really SUCKS! What is wrong with these ghosts? Are they on crack? _I punched the ever lame box ghost towards my uncle who sucked him into the infamous Fenton Thermos. "Uncle Dan, please tell me a real ghost will come?"

"I really don't know, Glow." Uncle Dan said.

I snorted at my nickname. Hi, I'm Gloria, AKA Glow, Glowie (Mom only), and Public Enemy number 3. I really hate this town. I'm called Glow because of my name and my eyes glow an eerie green in both forms.

Anyways, I'm half-ghost. No, no, remember Dan (which is Danny) is my UNCLE. I was in an accident involving this jerk called Vlad. I'm not going into details, until the time is right, which it isn't.

"Glow, GLOW!" My Uncle was screaming, "YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!"

I blinked and came back. "GAH! OMIGOSH!!!" I quickly changed back.

My orange-blackish-red hair changed back to my brownish strawberry blond with my black headband. And my hazmat jumpsuit changed into my blue tank top, black khakis, and white sneakers. I grabbed my blue messenger bag and started running to beat the bell.

**(School)**

"Wooooow… 7 minutes late! New record! Hi, Mr. Chase! Meet you in detention?" I exclaimed. Laughs and giggles were heard, and Mr. Chase rolled his eyes and handed me the pink slip. I'm sort of the person who always gets in trouble for one thing: lateness.

Anyways, let's talk more about me! NO I'M NOT SELF-CENTERED. That's preppy, pukey, pinky, pompous, STUPID, Patricia. Ugh, wish I could think of more bad "p-" names…

I am the daughter of…… (GASP) Tucker Foley and Jasmine Fenton (now "Foley"). Don't ask me how they got together, I don't bother to ask. I'm fifteen, and come in three flavors!!! (...cough) I have some of their strangest traits. I HATE to be wrong. I also love techno stuff.

Anyways, it has seems I have talk my way to the end of the day! YAY I'M FREE!!!!!!!!  
...  
Wait... Detention.

**_Damn._**

(After a looong three hour detention...)

"GLOWIE!!!! ANOTHER FECKIN' DETENTION????????"

That is my mom, Jazmine Foley, or Fenton.

_Uh Oh, another speech on how "she" was a perfect student! Like she has to fight ghost! Wellll... the box ghost...  
__OMG, she's DONE! Just nod and the world thinks you understands! It really works!!!_

_Hmmm..._

_Seems my aunt Sam's rebel skills has affected me..._

**CRASH!!!!**

A crash was heard from the basement lab. Oh? Did I mention out house has a lab, because that's very important!

My mom sighed.

"Just... go."

I grinned and quickly changed into my ghost form and phased into the lab.

_Nothing seems to be a probl-_

**_WHACK!!!_**

**_Damn._**

It was my double. My **anti-**double... _She escaped from the anti-world...**AGAIN**._

"Hello Glowie-Glow!!!" she grinned.

"Don't talk to me you WITCH!! What are YOU doing HERE???!!" I sneered. I got up and flew close to the ceiling.

She frowned and flew next to me, her eyes becoming an evil unearthy shade of red.

"Now, don't wanna do something fierce..."  
She formed two bright red ecto-beams in hand.

"Now, now..."  
I formed two blue beams.

"Fair Fight?" She asked.

I suddenly fired my ecto-beams.

**Direct hit.**

"**EEK!!!"** She shrieked.

I smirked.

"Like WE play FAIR!"

She got up quickly and the fight began.

**(Teh loooooong fight scene I don't wanna explain, SUE ME.)**

We were both cut up and bruised and panting for breath. And welll... the lab was destory, nothing my parents couldn't fix. My energy was almost up and I could feel I was going to change back soon. With all my strength, I did my ghostly shriek. It's like a ghostly wail, only female verison.

"**_GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

My double crashed into the oppposite wall and fell there, not moving.  
I flew next to her.

**_BAD MISTAKE._**

I saw her smirk and the next thing I knew, she grabbed my leg and flew me into the "failed" "time warp".

I **thought **it was "failed" but then it started lighting up.

I looked and my double was pressing knobs and buttons.

I saw her press in the numbers:

**06-23-05**

The last thing I heard was my double laughing and the light of the time warp.

**I blacked out.**

...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...

Hours later I woke up in a different lab and 5 five pairs of eyes looking at me.

_They are look like the people in my mom's old picture album. Like younger verisons-_

Then it hit me.

**Damn.**

TBC

**Anybody likes it? Please, i worked hard re-doing it. REVIEW!**

**Purple Mystic**

**SHE KNOWS YOU READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Meet Rayne and matureness NOT

**Gloria Ghost**

Me: Hi Peoplez! Here's an update!

Summary  
Tucker and Jazz's daughter had an accident with Vlad, getting ghost powers. Age 15, an old portal activated by her double, and she was sent to the year 2005! Thanks to her double, the portal is broke! Now it's time to learn why she's here, get the portal fixed, and to stop her double's plan... TxJ DxS

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. DUH!

**Also thank Devianta for being my beta!**

_**This in thinking, duh!  
"**_This is talking**_"_  
This shows EMOTION or (place)  
_THIS SHOWS THAT THE CHARACTER IS SCREWED._**

**Gloria Ghost**

(Glowie's POV)

(30 minutes later...)

_Ugh... get the number of that BUS!_

My head was throbbing and my clothes were cut up... but my bruises had bandages on them!

**_What the hell happened!_ **

I groaned, and, abruptly, people came in.

"Are you okay?" asked a boy.  
He had jet-back hair, some hanging over his left eye, which was sky blue. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red oval in the center, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks for fixin' me up..."

A woman in a light blue hazmat jumpsuit hugged me.  
"Where did you come from????"

"I... ummm... ummm.."

"Are you SURE you're OKAY?" Asked a girl, with a skeptical look on her face. She raised an eyebrow and it disappeared under her strawberry blond hair. Her slightly darker aqua eyes didn't seem sure. She looked sixteen, and had a sky blue hair band in her hair.

"... Who are you?" asked the older woman.

"I'm Gloria."

"Gloria...?" The boy was hinting for a last name.

"...Just Gloria."

"Okay...? We are Danny, Jazz, and Maddie FENTON." said the woman now "Maddie."

_**I KNEW IT!!!!**_

Being the smart, calm-n-collected person I am, I didn't panic.

**_"GAH!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE???????????? GOT TO GET HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ **

... Okay, maybe I DID panic...

Jazz frowned, "Look, don't panic, I'm sure we get get you back home! Where's your address?"

"Ummmmmmmmmm..."

"Number?"

"Ummmmmmmmmm..."

"PARENTS????"

"UMMMMMMM..."

Jazz cried in frustration.  
"UGH!!! Don't you know ANYTHING about yourself???"

"Jazz!" Maddie said, "She just got up! She needs time to remember! Come on!"

"Kay kay!"

The three people started to leave and I heard mutters of "just wait until dad sees this" and "I gotta go see Sam and Tucker!"

Before Maddie left she told me, "When you're ready, just call one of us!"

And she slammed the door.

I was all by myself, until-

A ghost girl phased through the roof, and came into the room.

The girl looked **_very _WEIRD.**

Her hair was veeeery looong and was purple. Once her hair FINALLY ended, the tips were flames. Instead of a jumpsuit, like me, she had on a violet miniskirt with blue flowers on it. Her shirt was pure white with purple butterflies on them. Her blue boots up to her ankles, landed next her.

"Heeeeeeeeellllooo... Glowie!"

Glowie sighed.

**(Danny's POV)**

**_Weird... very weeeeiiiiirrrrrdd..._ **

I was in my room on my computer, explaining to Sam and Tucker why I would be late, chatting on our webcams.

"This girl is WEIRD."

"Hmkay, and I'm a pretty prepppy pink princess!" Sam commented, sarcastically.

"...I'm SERIOUS, GUYS!!!"

"Okay, dude. Well, be waiting, but if I eat all the food, blame yourself!" Tucker grinned, and waved goodbye.

I stuck out my tongue and heard a crash from the guest room, the girl "Gloria", was in. The webcam went black with "goodbyes" and I changed into Phantom. The room was loud with curses, but for some reason, mom didn't come upstairs.

_Too busy with an invention, probably-_

**DIE YOU WITCH!!**

**_AGAH! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT... THIS TIME!!!! WAH!!!!_ **

I quickly went into the room, and saw the one of the weirdest things... EVAH.

The girl "Gloria" was "wahhing"(1) and grabbing this ghost girl's tail while the girl was to shake her off. The ghost girl's arms were waving like an anime character, which is **weird.** They were yelling things at each other, I didn't notice, but Gloria grip slipped and fell into me.

**"HEY!!!" **I yelled. I tried to shake Gloria off, but she was holding for her dear life.

"Waaaah! She didn't get the doctor's note!!!!!!!"

I blinked, utter confused, "Wait-whaaa????"

Gloria swung off me, and fell onto the bed.

"SHE WANTS THE CHOCOLATE(2)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked, pointing at the ghost girl.

I looked at the ghost girl. She stuck out her tongue and said,"Blah, blah, BLAH, and a cow says, 'moo'!"  
Looks like she was VERY immature...(3)

"But, where's the note????" Gloria told her. I'm REALLY lost now...

I just kept quiet as this went on...

...  
...  
...  
...  
...

OKAY, this is getting stupid...

**"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!"**

"And cheese is good!- wait, what??"

They blinked.

"Ummm... Who are you...?" asked the ghost girl. _How doesn't she know me...?_

I blushed and stuttered, "Ummm... Danny Phantom."

The ghost girl looked shocked. "WHAT???"

"Okay... "Phantom" this is "Rayne"! Kay? Call me "Glowie." glowie stated proudly.

She shooed me away.

"She isn't EXACTLY evil, but crazy, in a GOOD way! You can leave."

"O...kay." I said, rubbbing my neck. Not really knowing what to do, I left, planning to come back, later.

I heard her sigh.

**(Glowie's POV)**

"How did you get here??? Rayne **_Phantom_**?"

Yes, this is Danny's daughter, but her human name is Carolina "Carly" Fenton. As I am ghost enemy number **3**, she is ghost enemy number **2**. Another reason she was shocked to know that this is her father.

"Oh! I just decided I was bored and went to the past- I FOLLOWED YOU!!"

I blinked, "How?"

She sighed. "Here's how."

_**Flashback**_

**_I was at home with my 3-year-old brother, James, babysiting him. "Ugh... I HATE it when there's no ghost and Glow has a detention."  
Then, I got a call from auntie Jazz._ **

**_"Hello?" I answered, really bored._ **

**_"CARLY!! COME HERE QUICK AND HELP GLOWIE GLOW!!!!"_ **

**_I got up quickly, and call, Crystal to fill in._ **

_**I went ghost and left.**_

**_When I got to glow's house, Auntie Jazz pointed down to the lab._ **

_**I phased through the floor and saw that she was fighting her double! I felt sorry for the lab. though...**_

**_I quickly backed away, when Glow did her ghostly shriek against her double. The double screamed and crashed into the wall. Sadly, I saw her double smirk as she grabbed Glow and threw her into the 'failed' time warp._ **

_**Woooow.. I thought is was "failed"... **_

**_I saw Glow black out, "GLOWIE!!!!!!!"_ **

**_I flew towards Glow, and then-_ **

**_THAT STUPID DOUBLE PUSHED ME INTO THE FECKING TIME WARP!!!!_ **

_**DARNIT!**_

**_I was waving my arms, "wahhing", and also fell into the portal. I'm SO clumsy like my dad._ **

**_And that's how I got here._ **

_**End of Flashback**_

Bye this time, Glowie was laughing her arse off.

Rayne glared, "HEY!"

"Haha! Okay, you should go. I think he's FINALLY coming back!"

Rayne waved bye, "THINK OF A WAY TO GET HOME!!!"

I snickered, "I WILL, MONKEY YUM(4)!" Don't ask about the nickname.

Rayne stuck out her tongue and phased through the roof, then Danny came back in.

"What, where--- who?"  
He blinked.

"Hiya!... Why are you in here?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... I'm going to my friend's house!"

I smiled, "Can I go???"

"Wellllllll-"

**"DANNY, TAKE HER!!"** Jazz yelled from the other room.

Danny sighed, "Fine."

I grinned and followed him out, "Got to walk, don't we?"

He glared, and started to walk ahead of me.

**_"HEY!!!"_ **

**(In the Future)**

The double was turning knobs and pushing buttons on the "time warp."  
She grinned when she saw it lighting up.

_The Master will be pleased to know the plan is working..._

When the portal was complete, she jumped through.

"Everything is going according to plan," She arrived at her destination, "Everything."

**TBC**

**Wellll...? REVIEW!!! **

**Purple Mystic**

**SHE KNOWS YOU READ THIS ALSO!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Oh and footnotes...**

**(1) You know how an aime character CHIBI always wave their arms have a big mouth trying to "cry" That's "wahhing" for me!**

**(2) Both Gloria(Glowie) and Rayne(Carly) are CHOCOLATE LOVERS TO DA CORE!!!!! Gloria had some and Rayne wanted it. Also, THEY BOTH ARE SOOOOO IMMATURE... but can be "mature" when they want to be...**

**(3) She IS immature... duh.**

**(4) A nickname I gave one of my friends. "Monkeyyum..." (snorts)**

**BYENESS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Hangin Out and Meet da Master

**Gloria Ghost**

Purple Mystic: Finally! Just to let you know, most of my stories WILL BE UPDATED THIS YEAR. Gosh, people act like this is at the top of my list to do! I DO HAVE A LIFE...

Gosh...

Summary: Press the "back" button and read the last summary. It never changes!!!

_**This in thinking, duh!**__  
**"This is talking"**_  
**This shows EMOTION or (place)  
_THIS SHOWS THAT THE CHARACTER IS SCREWED._**

**Hangin' Out and Meet the Master**

0-0-0-0-0

(Glow's POV)

_This is fuun... really fuuuun..._

Actually, I was bored out my mind! That... or I'm sugar high... and I can't remember a thing...

Then I screamed.

"CAN WE DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"...We're at THE MALL." Danny rolled his eyes.

I looked around. Indeed, we were at the mall. The smell of greasy fast food, the sounds of games and people, and the stores of stores or whatever...

"...Oh... How did we get here?"

...I must be slow in the head. And everyone smacked their heads.

"Come on! Wanna go to "Hot Topic" with me while the boys go to "Game Stop"?" asked Sam, pointing towards the store.

"Nah! I'll go to "Barnes and Noble"... as soon as I find it..."

"I'll go with you! Maybe they have the books I have on hold."

And like the immature kids they were, they ran towards the mention store of gory bloody bloody games. Fuun... Sam sighed, expectong that.

So we went to the store. Lucky for me, Sam paid for all my books, because I soooooo didn't have money. Besides, even, if I DID have money, they would have thought it was fake. The type of money we have now is different. Like, instead of George WASHINGTON on the quarter, it's now George CLOONEY. Somehow, he became a president... don't ask me... kay?

Well, after finding out we had lots of things in common, we went to "Hot Topic". Now, here's some diolouge!

"Glow, how's this shirt? Do you think-"

"Danny will like it?" I smirked and she blushed.

"No no, I meant do you think this would good with this skirt?"

"...SUUUUURE..."

_Times like this make it seem I'm less mature than I think... I blame Carly..._

**_CRASH!_**

A crash came from "ToysRus". Woooooow...

"MINE, MINE MINE!!!!"

A small green-hair snot-nosed brat came out of the store, grabbing as many toys as he can. His outfit was... strange. He was wearing a cowboy hat and rustler gitup and was on a horse made of BONES...

Plain Weird.

Many people didn't noticed the ghost, except the little boys and girls telling their parents, the parents just smiled like nothing happened.

_Why can't they see them...?_

"Can we go now?" said the boney horse, annoyed and impatience.

"AS SOON AS I GO A GIT ALLLLLLL THE MCDONALD'S HAPPY MEAL TOYS!!!!!" grinned the boy.

I rolled my eyes and looked at boy, he looked like a younger verison of this ghost I know from the future..

_WAIT! This is the PAST! Maybe this is him..._

"YOUNGBLOOD!!!" yelled a voice, and ecto-beams came right after.

And of course... Everyone started screaming like babies for their mommies and ran to the nearest exit.

_Idiots... But kind of smart..._ WAIT!!

Danny PHANTOM suddenly appeared quickly firing ecto-beams at the ghost, but to everybody else, he must was just randomly shooting air.

"Youngblood?? What are you doing here???" Danny shouted flying slightly close to the boy "Youngblood."

"I'm boooored it da Ghost Zone, being an astronaut!(1) And I wanted new toys! EVERYONE knows you get free toys as a cowboy!" He admitted, proudly.

Danny scoffed and stated a "whatever" and started to shoot again.

I looked over at Sam and she was busy reading one for the books she bought. I ran over and grabbed her by the shoulder, franticly.

"Sam! SAAAAAAAMMMM!!!" I screamed in her ear, and she fell over the bench, then glared at me, angrily.

"WHAT?"

"Look! "This Ghost" is fighting another ghost named "Youngblood!" and I pointed in the direction of the fight and saw Danny dodging the boney horsy-thingy.

She blinked, "I don't see any ghost, but Danny Phantom shooting at random air(2)..."

I was flabbergasted. See? Look at my vocabulary!

_Wait... I have ghost powers!... how did I forget that?_

I ran towards the bathroom and changed into Glowie. My eyes glow green and I was ready. I flew out of the bathroom to see Carly- I mean RAYNE, helping Danny fight.

"NYAH, NYAH, YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" yelled Youngblood dodging the ecto-blasts.

"UGH!! YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! GO PLAY IN TRAFFIC!!!" screamed (of course...) Rayne and fired her "special" ghost powers.

Her eyes glowed and special shade of blue and a wisp of cold air came out of her mouth and went towards Youngblood. 2 seconds later, Youngblood was completely frozen in a block of ice!

"Master!" shrieked the horse and ran toward where Youngblood was falling. Luckily, Danny took this time to open up the thermos and suck both of them in.

"Cool! How did you do that...?"

And Time stopped... or we were just very quiet...

"Ummmm... THANKYOUGOTTAGOBYENESS!!!!" ANd she disapeared, leaving Danny and I, alone.

**_THAT BITC-_**

"Ummmmmm... BYENESS TOO!"

Before he could even blink, I disapeared like Carly and flew off.

"Ugh..." I landed next to some stupid store display and changed back.

"GLORIA?????????"

I **_got_** to check before I change back...

0-0-0-0-0

Watching.

Just watching.

A man in a raggedy old blue hoodie cape sat looking blankly at trillion screens of life. Just watching. Of course after thousands of years... You COULD go insane...

And that's what he did.

Of course they replaced him... How rude! Just because he tampered with time... for the end of world for his own reasons... At first he didn't accept it... Him, insane? No... just... for the good of the earth.. Him to be their ruler... Good, no?

He remembered... He fixed their time portal and sent his "Daughter" to get Gloria and Carly to get to the past. He smirked, an expression coming on his blank face. He looked at the screen, still blank.

He saw time... he knew what he needed to do... Send Gloria and Carly back... JUST when they were getting their element powers that could stop him... And the perfect time to start his war on earth and the ghost zone...

Wait just wait.

Soon... the Universe will be mine!

Now to get rid of Clockwork before he warns Daniel. I mean, he saw everything. Planning every step, percisely. Soon, oh so soon...

He lifted up his hood and felt his scar, and it glowed an eerie red. He gained a creepy smile, showing his crooked and sharp teeth.

Oh so soon...

_They will _**_pay_.**

**TBC**

**Ooo... Chilling, no? **

(1) Watch Livin Large, Youngblood was a astronaut.  
(2) Sam seems too mature to actually be able to see Youngblood...

**After months, I leave you with a short chapter and cliffies! -shot- Sorries.**

**ANyways... REVIEW. **

**Purple Purple Mysty  
PROCASTINATION STATION DUDES!!!**

**Review for me? Pwease?**


End file.
